1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to money clips and the like, and more specifically the present invention relates to devices for holding money and cards.
2. Description of related art
It is often desirable for individuals to maintain their paper money and cards (i.e., credit cards, debit cards, identification cards, and the like) in a convenient location other than a wallet. Wallets are usually placed in a rear pocket of pants and are visually apparent. Therefore, wallets are susceptible to lifting by a pickpocket. As an alternative, many individuals prefer to carry their paper money and cards in a front pocket in order to hide the money and cards. The front pocket is a location that makes lifting of its contents a less likely event. However, with a large volume of paper money and several cards, the contents of a pocket may become quite disorganized. Thus, there is a need for a device which organizes the money and cards, yet allows easy access of both by the user.
The related art has recognized this need and includes a variety of a money and card holding devices. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 160,004 issued to Moulson on Sep. 5, 1950 discloses an ornamental design for a backing portion of a money clip.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,868 issued to Velleco on Apr. 16, 1996 discloses an ornamental design for a money and card holder that includes a pair of resilient bands, namely an inner band and an outer band which are joined together at one end thereof. The inner band may be used to retain cards, and upon folding of paper money about the cards the outer band may be used to retain the money.
U.S. Pat. No. 773,932 issued to Holsapple on Oct. 25, 1904 discloses a pocket book for bills or bank notes. The pocket book includes a front and rear cover which are hingedly connected together, and an elastic band secured to one cover for retaining the free ends of the two covers together in a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,778 issued to Wax on Apr. 14, 1953 discloses a card case formed of a T-shaped blank of material which is foldable to provide a case that may be secured in a closed formation by fasteners to retain cards or keys therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,090 issued to Rudberg on Sep. 15, 1959 discloses a T-shaped blank of material which is foldable to provide a purse that is secured in a closed formation by a resilient band that encircles the case. A rigid money clip is secured to the outside of the band for stiffening of the purse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,199 issued to Wise on Nov. 15, 1988 discloses a wallet with a removable clip that permits the wallet to be clipped onto a wearer's waistband. The clip includes three legs such that a first leg is inserted into the wallet and a second leg is biased toward the first leg to retain the wallet to the clip, and a third leg is biased toward the second leg to retain the clip against the waistband.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,019 and 5,520,230 issued to Sumner, III on Oct. 25, 1994 and May 28, 1996, respectively, disclose a pocket card holder with money clip. The device includes a thin, flat member with a pair of retaining member depending from one side of the flat member and a spring clip formed on the other side thereof. The retaining members, regardless of their orientation, are spaced apart in an opposed confronting relationship to accommodate cards of uniform shape, and the spring clip may retain paper money.
French Patent No. 2,373,988 to Riehm, published on Jul. 13, 1978, discloses the use of mating hook and loop fasteners, one of which is secured to an object and the other of which is secured to the interior of a pocket or handbag. The mating fasteners may be used to retain the object within the pocket or handbag.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0,251,900 (Al) to Vidal, published on Jan. 7, 1988, discloses a card holder in the form of a base, a transparent cover, and two lateral sides joined to the base. The sides internal faces have an elastic part that exerts slight pressure on a card inserted therein. The cover and base have ribs parallel to the lateral sides that prevent deformation of the card.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.